Book of Questions Mature Questions
by Charlie O'Kelley
Summary: The team go to Castle's house in the Hamptons. They ask and answer a lot of questions and learn a lot about each other. The finale doesn't exist in this 'verse. These are the M-Rated questions to go along WITH the T-rated story.


Welcome to the first part of the M-Rated questions to go along with the T-Rated story Book of Questions. I didn't realize how short this part was until just now but I will hopefully be able to add some more soon-ish. These is no graphic smut in the answers to any of these questions but they definitely deal with adult topics. There might be some graphic smut later on also. These questions do not have to be read in any particular order in with the T-Rated questions, just sometime for the last couple of parts (which are planned but not yet published at this time.)

Hope you enjoy and I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p>Jenny opened up her book and asked, "What is under your bed? That's easy Christmas decorations."<p>

"Since it's the same bed," Ryan commented. "I say the same thing."

"Off season clothes," said Esposito. "I don't have too much closet space."

"Some clothes, books, and a few other certain things that a girl wants to keep handy," Lanie said with a smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh really, Dr. Parrish?" Castle said with a smirk. "Do tell."

"Shut up, Castle," Esposito said. "What's under your bed?"

"Dust bunnies. I hate trying to vacuum under the bed."

"I have books under my bed too. And Lanie, I am surprised at you. Keeping things like that under your bed," Kate said, grinning at Lanie's embarrassment. "It's much easier to reach them in the nightstand."

"Next question," Castle suddenly piped up and looking intently at Kate. "What's in your nightstand?"

Kate threw the pillow in his face and ignored him as Lanie laughed then asked a question.

"Ladies, do you use sex toys by yourself? With your current partner, with a former partner?"

"Yes, yes, and no," Jenny responded and left it at that obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, to all the questions," Lanie said.

"Yes, to the first question. No way in hell, to the second one since you all keep insisting that for all intents and purposes that he is my partner," Kate said as she pointed to Castle.

"Hey! I already told you a long time ago, I would be happy to-"

"Don't even think of continuing that comment, Castle," Kate glared at him as Esposito and Ryan nearly choked on their laughter. "You heard?"

"Of course," Esposito said causing Kate to glare at Rick even more.

"Guys," Jenny interrupted, not exactly sure what was happening but knowing that Kevin would explain it to her later. "How about you guys answer the question now?"

"No, yes, and, no," Ryan responded in the same fashion as his fiancée.

"No, yes, and yes," Esposito replied, not really wanting to give out any details but knowing that Lanie was going to be having a talk with him later.

"No, to all the questions," Castle said.

"Castle, I thought we said we weren't going to lie," Kate said.

"I'm not. I don't use sex toys by myself, or with you. And I never used them before. I just never had the chance. I don't think that I would have wanted to try them in college."

"Why not?" Lanie asked.

"Too arrogant," he admitted.

"Only in college?" Kate asked.

"Oh, ha ha," he said without humor. "Meredith was pregnant when we got married, then left pretty soon after. And then with Gina, well, let's just say having a small child in the house puts a damper on some things."

"Meaning?" asked Ryan, suspecting that there was a story with that comment.

"Meaning I would like to see how you would explain to your daughter what that thing in your wife's dresser drawer is. I didn't even know that she had it."

"If you use sex toys, have you ever named them?" Esposito asked the next question.

"No," said Lanie. "But I had a friend in med school who called hers Bob for Battery Operated Boyfriend."

"I knew one friend who called hers Dick," Kate said. "How about you Jenny?"

"Um," she stumbled over her words.

"You have!" Lanie exclaimed as all eyes turned to the petite blonde, Ryan smiling mischievously. "Come on, fess up."

"I named it a long time ago, and it wasn't named after anyone."

"Now you have to tell," Castle insisted wondering why she seemed to be avoiding his gaze specifically.

"It's kind of along the likes of Kate's friend but it's a bit more embarrassing than that."

"How is that embarrassing?" asked Kate.

"It's just that I call my favorite toy Richard, because it's much too impressive to be just a Dick." Everyone fell totally silent and simply stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "And now I have a new most embarrassing moment."

Kate decided to change the subject and hopefully save her new friend some embarrassment so she asked the following question. "If your partner wants to non-verbally signal to you in public that they wanted to make love, how would they do it?"

"Kevin just gets a bit closer and touchy but not obvious about it," Jenny said with a smile.

"Jenny will do the same but she has been known to grab-"

"Kevin Ryan!"

"My butt. I was just going to say my butt," he said with a little wink that no one else missed.

"Javi just gives me that hot and steamy look of his," Lanie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Same with Lanie," he replied.

"Lanie and her eye sex," Kate teased.

"So, Kate how does Castle let you know he's looking for sex?" she asked wickedly.

"He breathes," Kate said straight faced.

"I'm not always thinking about sex," he said affronted.

"Just most of the time," Kate smiled.

"Hey, I'm a guy," Castle shrugged unashamed.

End Part M-1


End file.
